


I’ll Do Anything You Want Because I love You

by Queen_2112



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is a father, Virgin Steve Rogers, peter parkar is a kid, steve had a crush for Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_2112/pseuds/Queen_2112
Summary: When Pepper lefts Tony for her new boyfriendHe have to deal with his son Peter and here Steve Rogers Helping him to rise his son wich turns to know that Steve Had feelings for Tony





	1. Chapter 1

“No Pepper please don’t leave us ?” He was pleading her and his son is only 9 months and sleeping on his shoulder   
“I’m sorry Tony please take care of our son “ And like that she lefts him broken

His son start crying as soon as the door closed   
“ Shhh baby boy I’ve got you “   
He kept playing with his son’s hair and his son start to relaxing then he slept

Tony put him on his bed in Pepper side and slept beside him   
“ I promise you I will protect you with every breath I take Pete “ He kissed his son little hands   
Then his phone rang

He sighed and picked the phone up it was Steve   
“ Yeah captain?”  
“ Tony ? Are you ok ? Why you are not in the party ?” Steve sounds was confused   
The avengers have a party which was Tony’s idea to get little fun all of them but now here he is left with his son broken

“Tony ?” Steve called him  
here he realized steve is still on the line   
“ Oh sorry I can’t come to the party maybe in another time sorry again “

“ Tony what’s wrong?? “ Steve was worried   
“No no nothing everything is good actually “Yeah right he’s lying   
“ I can’t believe you I’m coming Tony !” Steve closed the phone before Tony could reply

Oh perfect now he’s screwed what could be worse   
Peter start crying oh this could be much worse

He serched for the feeding bottle and bring it to his son   
but Peter refused to take it   
“ Come on please Peter eat “  
He was about to broke and cry but the doorbell ring

He stood and went to open the door   
And here Steve was perfect as always with the black leather jacket and the black pants with gray t-shirt

Steve looked at the crying baby in Tony’s hand   
“What’s wrong where’s Pepper?”

Tony sighed and Steve took Peter from his hands   
“ What baby boy why you’re crying? Are you hungry? You are ? Let’s go to eat then “ Steve was Talking to Peter and Tony smiled when Peter finally stop crying

Steve put Peter in his lap and was feeding Peter from the feeding bottle

Tony was standing and his head leaning on the door and crossing his arms with his eyes closed he was so exhausted

“ Tony ?” Steve called him and Tony hummed  
“ Come here and talk what happened?”   
Tony opened his eyes and walked to sit beside Steve

And yeah he tell him everything and he hadn’t realize he’s crying until Steve wiped his tears with his thumb

“ Sorry “ Tony said and smiled   
“ She’s going to regret that from the moment she walked out of the door “ Steve kept his hand on Tony’s cheek   
“ And why would she regret? She just wants a normal life “  
“Tony ?! you’re still defending her !”Steve was angry   
“ Steve the kid kept your voice low “  
Steve sighed and looked at Peter who was looking at him   
he smiled to him and kissed Peter forhead and Peter giggled   
“Aww baby “ Steve heart melted and Tony rolled his eyes but smiled   
Steve kept playing with the kid until Peter is sleeping

He looked at Tony and Tony was sleeping he sighed and put the kid on the other side then he stood and just moved Tony little so he’s sleeping without hurting himself   
he looked at tony   
“ Should I be happy because you’re single again? Or should I be sad because you’re feeling your self alone ?”

he kissed Tony’s near to his lips but it was fast because he don’t want Tony to wake up and it would be an awkward moment

He closed the door behind him and sit on the couch watching tv and let him self dive in his own thoughts


	2. When You’re Alone I’ll Be With You

In the next morning Steve woke up because of a hit on his eye he look to find Peter on his chest and Tony laughing on Steve

Steve kissed Peter and started tickling him  
“ Is that way to wake up your uncle Pete ?” the three of them laughed so hard

“ Morning “ Steve said looking stright in Tony’s eyes and Tony look away   
“ Morning cap come on let’s eat” Tony replied and turned to go back to the kitchen he wasn’t in the Avengers tower anymore

Steve just kept looking at Tony and imagining if he could hug him from behind and kiss his neck then kiss his lips this would be - *a hit on his eye again*

he opened his eyes wide when again Peter hit his eye and Peter start laughing   
“ Pete ! I’m going to eat you now !” he kept playing with him until he heard Tony shouting on them

“ I can’t believe you ! I told you to come and eat ! And you two just kept playing!”  
Steve sit and put Peter in his lap they looked at eachother and look at Tony who put the food and sit

Steve give the feeding bottle to Peter and Start eating   
For tony he just kept playing with his food and like he’s out of the zoon

Steve hold Tony’s hand   
and Tony looked at him confused   
Steve kissed Tony’s hand and now Tony was shocked

“S-Steve ??” but he never tried to take his hand from Steve  
“Tony you’re not alone . I promise you I’ll be always here for you alright I’m not going to leave you no matter what even if you’re the one asking me to leave “ Steve told him that with his voice full of confedint

Tony was searching in Steve face , but all he could find that Steve was honest with what he said   
His Tears Start falling

Steve stood and put Peter on the table and sit on his knees in front of Tony   
Again he Held Tony’s hands and kissed them   
“ I- I love her Steve “ he broke crying and Steve just hold him hug him and Tony buried his face in Steve chest

For Steve he was on fire he wished this words was for him he wished Tony could say ‘I love you ‘ to him and not to her yeah he was so jealous from her he was burning alive  
And all he could do is being a good Brother for Tony

Steve realized someone’s grabbing his shirt he turned his head to see Peter crying cause his father is crying

Tony wiped his tears and smiled to Peter   
“ Babyboy come here “ he picked him up and sit him in his lap   
“ what you’re crying cause your daddy is crying??”

peter was sniffing and again Steve heart melted for them he wish this could be his family   
Tony kissed Peter forhead

“ I’m sorry Steve “ he looked at steve who was now sitting on the chair   
“ It’s ok Tony I know we’re gonna get over everything “  
“ We ?” Tony asked and tilted his head   
“ yeah you and me and him “  
Steve and Tony look at Peter and then looked at each other

“Thank you captain “   
Steve nodded and looked down   
“Tony... We should back to   
the Avengers tower “ Steve looked at Tony  
“I...I can’t captain I’m sorry I need normal life for my son” Tony shaked his head like  
he was afraid  
“Come on Tony don’t be shit we-“  
“Language Captain??” Tony covered his son’s ears and Steve rolled his eyes   
“ You can’t be serious??”  
Tony shrugged and narrowed his eyes   
And after that the day went perfect for them

When the time passed   
and when the days passed by   
the life started getting better   
and they start to take control of it but for Steve he was falling for Tony with every second they’re together

And for now he’s sleeping beside Tony because Tony have this hard days when he wants to stay alone and even sometimes he gets drunk and Steve is the one holding him and take him to his room

but today Tony asked him to stay   
He looked at Tony and brushed his hair with his fingers he gets closer to him and kissed Tony’s lips and when he opened his eyes he saw Tony already staring at him

And he know he’s in a big trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys thanks for reading please I want to know your opinion about the story and if I could do something to the story and after all this is my first story and Thank you again love you ❤️


	3. If Lving You With All My Heart’s Crime Then I’m Guilty

Tony closed his eyes and Steve exhale the breath he was holding   
‘No more sleepy kisses ‘ he thoughted  
And again he couldn’t resist the feeling of Tony between his arms so yeah he hugged him and Tony sighed   
“Pepper”   
Steve froze ‘No I’m not fucking Pepper ’

Tony kissed Steve’s neck and Steve again hold his breath   
“I miss you “ Tony whispered in Steve’s neck   
“Tony I’m n-not Pepper” his voice cracked when Tony bites him his head back to the pillow like he wants to get away from Tony but yet he gives him the space to do what he wants 

“T-Tony ? p-please stop” Tony was licking his neck   
and finally Steve pushed Tony away . Tony kept looking at him and Steve was trying to get his breath back 

Yeah he wanted him he wanted Tony but not when Tony imagining him as ‘Pepper’   
And finally Tony recognized who is this   
“Steve ?” his eyes widened and Steve was looking everywhere except Tony 

“Oh my god I’m so sorry Steve I’m really sorry I hadn’t realized who is this I thought you are p-“   
“ Pepper ! I know ! I know Tony” Tony flinched at Steve’s high voice Steve noticed him   
“I’m sorry Tony I didn’t meant to - I ...” he sighed and covered his face with his hands 

“ Steve I’m sorry don’t be mad please I don’t want to lose you please I’m sorry “ Tony starts crying and Steve was about to slap himself for making Tony crying he pulled Tony to his chest to make him calm and yeah Tony calmed .

Steve felt tony being heavy he looked down to see him sleeping he pulled him so they’re now sleeping and Tony’s head on Steve’s chest and they’re hugging each other .

In the next morning Tony woke up to see him self under Steve his heart jolted he kicked Steve and Steve groaned 

“ ugh what’s wrong with you ?!” Steve catched his stomach where Tony kicked him   
Tony was red as tomato he don’t know how they end up like that ?  
then again he saw the red purple mark on Steve’s neck .

“What’s this shit in your neck?!” Tony was about to have panic attack   
“ Oh You don’t remember last night ?” steve asked him and he was hoping the answer will be ‘Yeah I remember and it was nice warm night ‘  
put the look in Tony’s eyes saying another thing.

“W-What happened last night ?” his voice is low   
“ Nothing I came from the party and you told me to stay the night with you “ he lied but this would be better for both of them 

“ oh thanks good “ Tony start breathing again he closed his eyes to get everything together   
Steve smiled but inside he wanted to broke , smash maybe hit anything infront of him but there’s nothing and no one except Tony and he would hurt himself and kill himself just for Tony   
And this is was the last time Tony gets drunk 

•••••••••••••••••

After 4 years   
And like Steve had promised his he was with him every moment every day he’s living with him  
And it’s been 4 years since that day and every thing is just perfect for Tony .

But for Steve it’s like hell because Stephan Strange is a little shit and always flirting with Tony   
and Steve was looking at them .

“You’re going to kill him right ?” Natasha asked him   
“I’ll -hm ! no no what ! what are you saying?!” steve was about to panic Natasha laughed at him   
“ Come on just tell him that you love   
him Captain “ Natasha said and Steve sighed 

“Look ! Look at him cap “ Bucky said and Steve looked to see Stephan hands on Tony’s waist and the suit is working and they are smiling to each other and Tony looked at the suit and stephan kept looking at Tony .

Steve Slammed the glass in his hand hard on the table every one is looking at him   
“What’s wrong with your boyfriend Dude ?” Quill asked Tony .

Tony rolled his eyes   
“For the million times He’s not my boyfriend  
guys “ even when he heard Tony saying it for the million time it’s still hurting him to hear it .

“ Come on Stark everybody wants to be with Captain “ Natasha said   
“ Do you ?” Tony asked her and rised his brow   
she shrugged   
“meh , maybe “   
Tony rolled his eyes   
“actually I think I know what’s wrong with him “ Stephan said and everybody looked at him 

“ you’re “ Steve said between himself but Bucky and Natasha heard him because they were sitting beside him .

Stephan smirked and returned to work with Tony   
“ Can I kill him for you ?” it was Bucky  
“ No , I want to kill him by myself “ Steve said and was staring at Stephan .

Steve stood and walked to stood by them and when Tony stumbled and was about to fall Stephan was the one who held him   
“ oh no here we are “ banner say and Natasha looked at Steve how his fist looked and how his knuckles turns white .

He was about to punch Stephan or Tony   
he turned and left the place   
“ Captain? Cap !! Steve?! come on !” Tony called after him but steve didn’t heard him .

He went back to their house and just start to do the punching stuff after he let him self being calmed he looked at Peter who was standing by the door and looking at him 

“ Hey baby when you’re here ?”  
Steve pulled Peter into a hug   
“ I talked to you but you didn’t answer me “ Peter pouts and steve kissed his cheek   
“ I’m sorry my kid I’ve been out of my mind “ Steve said and sighed

“ Where’s Daddy ?” Peter asked him   
“ with his lover The Doctor and The wizard Stephan Strange “ Steve knew he sounds very jealous but what could he do more than being just jealous and burning alive ?

Peter tilted his head confused   
“ nothing baby let’s go to take a shower   
mylove ” he lifted him on his shoulders and both of them go to take a shower   
Then they finish and go out   
Steve with towle around his waist and Peter with towel around his all body 

They were laughing and Steve stop laughing once he saw Tony sitting and reading a book   
“ Daddy !!” Peter start running to Tony who put the book a side and kissed his son everywhere   
“ My babyboy I miss you sooo much !” he tickles his son and his son was laughing .  
“ Who is your love the doctor and the wizard daddy ?” Peter asked him and Tony’s eyes widened   
Steve was shocked .

“Babyboy go to your room I want to talk with Daddy sDeve please?” his son nodded and left them .

“ So my love huh ?” Tony asked without looking at him   
“ I ....”  
“ you’re what ??” Tony asked him and look into his eyes   
“Yeah you’ve been touching alot what could you name that ?!” Steve was about to lose his cool  
“ shut up Steve! I’m straight!” he shake his head .

“ But ...” Steve looked at the floor and Tony looked at him  
“I’m not”   
Tony’s eyes widened what could that mean ??


	4. Can’t Let You Go

Steve turned and wanted to leave but Tony stopped him by pulling his wrist Steve looked at him and Tony’s face was unreadable .

Steve wanted to free himself from Tony’s grip but he didn’t try very hard cause he never wants to hurt the man he loved .

“Captain?” Steve look at him and Tony take breath then released it he look into Steve’s eyes   
“Look Captain if you’re -like you -know I -..” he was moving his hand he was nervous and Steve knows about it .

“If you like me I -..I can’t like you back cause you know I’m Strai-“ Steve cut him off before he can continue and rolled his eyes .

“I know you’re straight Tony I know ! And I don’t like you ! I just told you that so if you were having feelings for that fucking wizard then you can tell me !!” Steve didn’t meant to get mad at Tony but here he was mad at him .

And all he could see in Tony’s eyes is fear and weakness he sighed and hold tony’s hands but Tony was scared .

“I’m sorry I like you but in brotherly way and if you’ll keep giving me that look I’ll say that I love you even when I hate you ” Steve joked with him and Tony’s smile return to his face .

“I -... I don’t have feelings for him or anything else “ Tony managed to say after being quiet and looking into the floor and now he back to look in Steve’s eyes .

“ But he was just trying to be nice to me “ Tony said and Steve snorted .

“Yeah right I’m going to change my clothes or you like me just in towel ?” Steve smirked at Tony’s reaction .

“Oh god ! Eww !” Steve rolled his eyes  
“Everyone wants to see what you’re seeing now you idiot “ Steve smirked and Tony rolled his eyes thenPeter come from behind and hugged Tony   
Tony from Peter’s power stumbled and fall on Steve .

“Oh ! I’m sorry daddy!” Peter said   
Steve and Tony were looking into eachother eyes . Steve was looking at Tony’s lips and to his eyes he just wanted to lean and kiss him and tell him that you’re mine but he can’t . 

finally they realize that Steve is only in towel and Tony was on him   
They broke the moment Tony stood and held his hand to help Steve   
and Steve took it awkwardly .

“Sorry “ Tony said looking at everything except Steve and Steve put his hand in his hair awkwardly .

“Y-yeah it’s Peter’s fault I know” Steve said and Tony nodded   
They look at Peter he was using his best puppy eyes   
“Peter say sorry to your daddy” Steve said crossing his arms z

“I’m sorry daddy “ Peter pouted and hugged Tony’s leg and Tony lifted him up and kissed his forhead .

“Babyboy it’s ok “ Tony kissed his cheek   
Steve walked to his room .

••••••••••••

Tony was acting weird and it’s been a year and Tony never gets close to Stephan again   
“Tony I told you I like to always make food you don’t have to do it “ Steve said   
“No Steve seriously I want to make food today “ Tony said 

“Ok ? And why did you send Peter to Natasha and Bruce?” Steve asked crossing his arms.  
“I just want the night only the two of us “ Tony replied and Steve’s cheeks turned red   
he nodded and sit on the couch .

Was really Tony gonna Say that he love him or like him after this 5 years ? Or Would Tony asks him to make sex ?

Even if Tony asked he can’t do that cause he loves Tony for his heart and Not for his body even though his body is beautiful and Steve sometimes imagining he can touch it or even fuck it . 

Maybe Tony gonna ask him to get married from him ? Or maybe worse? maybe he will say that he doesn’t want him anymore? or maybe he won’t trust him near to Peter? But this really would be worse cause he loves Peter so much he’s like his own son .

He accepted the way he’s just a bro to Tony just because he got a son like Peter  
a smart lovely kid and yeah he’s strong sometimes and that’s weird and he likes the spiders alot but he’s so kind and He never wanted to leave Peter .

“Steve are you ok ?”   
Steve snapped out and looked at Tony   
Tony is sitting next to him and he doesn’t know when Tony’s here.

“Yeah I’m ... Did you burn the kitchen?” Steve asked teasing him   
Tony snorted and handed him a glass of wine   
“No you shit . I’d rather burn you “ Tony teased back .

“Ouch !” Steve put his hand on his heart playfully   
Tony rolled his eyes still smiling to him   
“The food will be ready in 5 minuets “ Tony said and stood he back to the kitchen   
and Steve sighed .

“Tony you need me to help you ?” Steve asked   
“Yeah come here please?” Tony asked from the kitchen and Steve walked to help Tony   
“What do you want me to help you in ?” Steve asked   
and Tony pointed at the wine he can’t reach it   
Steve giggled and Tony rolled his eyes .

Steve walked to Get the wine and Tony was between him and The counter   
Steve’s chest was in Tony’s face and when Steve get the wine their eyes met.

And Steve smiled to Tony they were inches away from each other even they can smell eachother cause they were so close .

“Here’s the wine “ Steve handed it to him and didn’t notice Tony’s flushed face   
“Thanks “   
Steve sit on the chair and Tony sitted too  
They started eating but Tony wasn’t   
“Tony ? Are you ok ? you don’t seem like you feel good ? do you have a favor?” Steve asked putting a hand on Tony’s forhead .

“No Steve I’m good “ Tony said holding the hand on his forhead between his hands  
“Tony what’s wrong talk to me . It’s ok you know that you can tell me anything “ Steve said looking confused .

Tony sighed and take a sip from his wine and sighed again Steve was only looking at him waiting for him to talk and he did  
“I... Pepper wants to come back “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for lating . I finished this story but I’ll Post it as maybe 4 or 5 chapters more . Thanks for reading guys I hope you enjoyed love you all ❤️


	5. I Hate That I Want You

Steve’s glass fall from his hand   
Steve snorted and Tony just kept looking at him   
“What he wasn’t that good in fucking her ? Or his dick not as yours ?” Steve asked crossing his arms and smirked .

Tony’s eyes widened   
“Steve! Don’t say that about her !” Tony warned   
“Oh really? You seem like you want her back? “Steve asked lifting his brows   
Tony sighed .

And it dang in Steve’s head He really wasn’t ready to lose both of the love of his life and the lovely son.

Steve looked at the plate   
“Then what about me ?” Steve asked lifting his head and his eyes mets Tony’s eyes .  
“ Steve? The kid will be with you of course you can see him don’t make it difficult on me “ Tony said pleading Steve .

“If someone had a rights on you then this one should be me Tony “ Steve said   
and this time Tony snorted .

“Yeah you should’ve said that before! Cause all you want is To fuck me ! Right captain?!” Tony said looking straight into Steve widened eyes   
“I ... I can’t believe you think that about me !” Steve sounds was full of hurting .

“You never cared about Peter! You never cared about anyone except yourself!” Tony shouted on Steve and as soon as the words lefts his mouth he regret it when he saw Steve’s tear rolled down his cheek .

“I - I raised him as my own son Tony ... If you want to go then go but don’t take Peter away from me ... that’s right you and Peter all I got . That’s right you’re my family. But I never would think about myself or anyone only you and Peter I love him Tony I love Pet-“ Tony cuts him before he continue .

“No ! No you don’t! If you really love him you’ll let him back to his mother but you don’t cause you think everything is about you ! Steve don’t be so selfish! Think about Peter! I’m not asking you to think about me Steve!” Tony slammed his hands on the table and Steve couldn’t take it anymore he just stood and the chair falls and he start running .

“Steve?! Steve!!” Tony was calling him but Steve never wanted him to see his tears   
“Shit !” Tony start hitting everything he broke the plates and the food was on the floor he sit on the floor and sighed .

“What have I done ? Where he would go ? I’m the selfish one and not him “ Tony’s tears start falling this was their first real fight he was so selfish because he was thinking about back to Pepper and left Steve out of the circle and never thanks him because he lefts everything just to rise his son and help him when he was drunk or crying   
He really hates himself now .

Steve was the purest one he ever mets and now he screwed everything .

Steve was just running and his tears falling once he entered the tower   
Thor was surprised because this is the first time he saw Steve in this situation .

“Cap ? what happened?!” Thor wrapped his arms around Steve and Steve was trying to speak but he can’t .

“P-p-peter! P-please Th-thor !” Steve was a mess   
“Peter is already crying cause he had a nightmare saying that something happened to both of you “ Thor said .

Was really Peter feeling them even though they are far from him   
Thor guide him to Bruce’s room   
he opened the door to see Peter crying on Bruce’s shoulder .

once Steve hugged Peter he started crying again he was holding him like Tony would take Peter away from him .

“Shh babyboy I’m here “ Steve said kissing Peter’s forhead and both of them started to calm   
“Where’s daddy?” Peter asked resting his head on Steve’s shoulder .

“In home baby “ Steve replied kissing Peter’s cheek   
“Is he ok ?” Peter asked again and Steve doesn’t like to lie on his kid but he has to  
“Yeah he is . Now go to sleep baby “ Steve said and Peter nodded .

Once Peter was sleeping Bruce asked   
“What happened captain?”   
“Nothing just stressed “ Steve answered   
He wasn’t going to tell them about their fights or arguing or anything he really trusted them but he doesn’t feel good with saying what happened between him and Tony to anyone .

“Why you’re lying?” Thor asked he was leaning on the wall and crossing his arms   
“I’m not “ Steve answered looking into Thor’s eyes   
“Yes you are ! what you said that you love him and he refused you ?” Thor aaid taking a step forward .

“Wha- No . No Thor . He knows that I love him but we don’t like to say it and we liked the way we’re cause we’re just friends and brothers “ Steve said and he always wished to say that they’re a couple or a lovers or calling Tony My husband . 

But with Pepper here he will call him sir and everything Tony wants just to let him see Peter. But in the same time Tony is not that tape who would ignore someone helped him   
He just feels Pain and nothing more .

What Tony said had broke him He did everything for them why it is so hard to see that ?   
he felt a hand on his shoulder he looked to see Thor .

“Cap ? did you heard what we said?” Thor asked  
“No , I’m really sorry Thor , Bruce please excuse me and don’t take it that as I ignored you” Steve said sighing and they smiled to him   
“It’s ok Steve “ Bruce said .

then the door slammed open it was Tony   
Bruce and Thor looked at eachother and decided to leave .

Steve looked at Tony   
his eyes were red yeah he was crying   
even after what Tony said to him he can’t see him like that   
not because of him .

Tony sit beside them on the bed and hugged them   
Steve sighed and hugged Tony   
he can feel Tony’s tears on his neck   
“I’m sorry Steve . I didn’t mean it I swear. I’m the selfish one and not you . You did everything for me and for Peter you deserve the best Steve I just can’t treat you right “ 

Steve just kept hugging Tony and Peter   
“Steve please talk to me don’t leave me like this I’m sorry I won’t back to her I promise “   
Steve’s heart breaks for millions piece   
He really wanted Tony for him but if Tony is happy with her then he’ll be happy to him cause he just wants him to be happy .

He sighed and pulled back to look at Tony   
Both of them were tired it was a hard night even for Peter .

“Tony it’s ok . You can back to her but the only thing I want is just to leave me with Pete “ Steve said kissing Tony’s forhead and wiping Tony’s tears   
Tony kissed Steve’s palm   
and Steve’s heart warmed .

He smiled to Tony and Tony smiled back   
then Steve hugged Tony and they enjoyed the silence .

He will let them be together again? No he can’t . Everyday he fall for Tony more and more he was too deep in Love with this man who’s now sleeping on his shoulder .

Steve moved and wrapped his arm around Tony and Let Tony’s head be on his chest .

He never likes Pepper and she’s the same   
she hates him so much   
even she said to him that you want to gets into Tony’s pants   
and he chose to ignore her .

Even she was kissing Tony when everytime he walked in .  
Some times she makes out with Tony infront of him and he’ll leave the room .

When the first time he saw Tony he never thought that he’ll like a guy .  
Tony was wearing a black shirt   
and black pants with white shoes . 

He never forgets how Tony was smiling or how he stumbled on him in their first day .   
Of course he wished he can taste Tony’s lips and just when she’s gone he finally tasted it and it was like heaven for him .

In the past years he was kissing Tony when everytime he’s a sleep .  
He can taste the rain , rainbow, snow , sun and everything.

But he can’t have him even if he did everything for him .

And for Peter? He was an angel. He and Tony are the best things happened in his life sometimes he’s so greatful for her cause she brings someone like Peter to the life . 

Peter is so strong and that’s weird if he pushed someone he’ll let him fall . He started loving the spiders when he’s a 3 . 

Even sometimes he’s acting like them . But yet he’s so genius and smart like his father . sometimes he helps them to even pick up the heavy things.  
But he loves them so much .

He looked at Peter then at Tony and sighed he kissed Tony’s lips   
“Uhm “ That was Thor   
Steve stop kissing Tony and turned his head toward the door where Thor was leaning on .

“So ?? I can say lovers about you ?” Thor asked   
“ No only lover . Love from one side hurts “ Steve replied sighing heavily .

“Oh man you’re too deep “ Thor said smirking and leaving them .  
“Tell me something I don’t know Thor “ he sighed looking at Tony and he saw Tony’s hand was wrapped in bandage .

Did Tony cuts himself while he was making food ?but he is sure that when they were eating Tony was ok .

He pulled Tony’s injuried hand and kissed it   
Then he slowly pulling himself and pulling Peter and Tony down to the bed he was in the middle   
Tony was on his right and Peter on his left and both of them using his chest as a pillow .

He knew he’s so tired and he knows that he needs to rest and after all happened yeah he deserves to close his eyes and rest a little and he did . 

After an hour Bruce walked in   
and Thor following him.  
“I wish they could be together” Bruce said and Thor covered them with the blanket .

“Yeah me too . And I know they’ll be together. Did you see how Tony was when he come to the room? No shit he was a mess and now look at him how he’s holding at Steve’s shirt he doesn’t want to let go of him .   
We just have to leave them alone so they can handle it “ Thor said hugging his secret lover and Bruce sighed .

Thor kissed him and smiled   
“I miss you . You didn’t give me attention today “ Thor said smiling and teasing him .

Bruce smirked and teased back with playful tone  
“You want me to show you how much I’m sorry ? Or you want to punish me my king “ Bruce wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck and Thor was looking deadly into Bruce’s eyes .

“Yeah I’ll punish you and fuck you hard and even if you cried I won’t have any mercy on you . You should give your king some respect “ Thor said and making Bruce shiver .

“Please my king” Bruce pleaded him and Thor lead him to his room .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed ;) love you all :*


End file.
